And everyone thinks Tamaki is the naïve one
by InceptionErection
Summary: Tamaki has an interesting night. I suck at summaries, therefore there won't be one XD ONESHOT! not smut, but not innocence. First time writing something like this and was finished in like an hour. XD


**Kay so this is my first kind of not really smutty but not innocent one shot...don't hate me! D:**

Haruhi looked around her surrounding, wondering how she had gotten there. It was almost like the day they went to Kyoya's family's therapeutic resort, but it looked authentic.

"Haaaaruhiiiii!" Tamaki called out. Haruhi was instantly annoyed looking but she couldn't help being a little happy as well.

"Where are we Tamaki-senpai?" She asked, unamused.

"I thought we needed a little break! So I planned this trip to the Bahamas! But no one else would come with us." Tamaki said getting sad.

"Why not?" She asked, feeling awkward for being on a remote island _alone. _With_ Tamaki_, of all people, for Lord knows how long.

"Hikaru and Kaoru were going to a fashion she with their mom for her new collection, Kyoya adamantly refused, and Hunny and Mori had their karate/judo/kendo conference today."

"How did _I _get here?"

"Well, I came to ask you to go last night but you were asleep already, so your dad told me to take you any way! So you came here while you were sleeping~!" Tamaki said cheerfully

"But I'm not even packed! I don't have a bathing suit!" She said looking around the tropical looking room, looking for something that at least resembled _something _that would come out of her apartment. She found a small multicolor bag that she recognized and looked through it, only to find it filled with frilly pink dresses. Obviously her father had not known that she was going to be alone with Tamaki.

"Ms. Fujioka?" A set of raven haired twins knocked on the door

"Yes?" She asked opening the door.

"We're here to help you pick out a bathing suit." They said, as if they had read her mind, and pulled her out of the room rushing her off to a changing room.

Tamaki had gone over a few minutes later to see how things were coming along, seeing as he was over anxious to see 'his precious' Haruhi in a bathing suit.

"How about this one Haruhi?" One of the twin asked.

"Nah. I'm not into one piecers."

"How about this one?" The other twin asked

"But that one's only a couple of strings!...I'll take it." Haruhi answered. Tamaki could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"Are you trimmed...You know,-" One of them asked

"Oh, yes." She answered awkwardly.

"Which top would you like Haruhi?" Another twin asked.

"What are the choices?" She asked.

"Well, there's a seashell bra or a couple small triangles." They said in unison after exchanging mischievous glances.

"The triangles." Haruhi answered quickly. Tamaki definitely felt the blood trickling down his face.

"Let's get changed!" The twins said excitedly.

The twins exited the small changing room after a couple minutes, giant smiles plastered on their faces.

"Haruhiiiii! Let daddy see your bathing suit!"

"Alright, but don't disown me when you do." She answered nervously, opening the door slightly.

Tamaki woke up sweating and panting heavily, he looked over at his wife's naked and sleeping form, wondering why he always had these kind of dreams when they made love. She had a bathing suit like that, but, refused to wear it. Until tonight, their third anniversary, she had surprised him after a long and hard day at the office. What a loving, kind, caring,-

"Tamaki. Stop making that face it creeps me out. Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you something. We were a little, heh, _distracted._" Haruhi said looking up at her now in-the-clouds husband. He came out of his daze quickly to look at his wife intently, and curiously. She was glowing and he couldn't seem to figure out why.

"What is it, my love." He asked huskily kissing her neck.

"T-Tamaki, no distractions pleeease." She asked pleading him, pushing him away.

"Alright but only until the news, then I'll have my way with you." He said playfully, looking into her eyes waiting for her to speak.

"Tamaki, we're having a baby." Haruhi said calmly.

"ARE YOU SURE?" He asked

"Yes. I went to Kyoya's medical office today to get tested."

"I can't believe I'm, I mean you're, I mean we BABIES!" He exclaimed.

"Tamaki, can we resume where we were please?"

"Huh? Oh right. Now, you've been hiding things form daddy!" He said

"Okay. Cold shower buddy. No lovin' if you're my father." She said pushing him away and getting out of bed.

"No! I won't do it again!" Tamaki exclaimed, attempting to jump out of bed but got tied up in the sheets and tripped. Haruhi walked over to him and knelt down. She put her hands on his teary face and pulled her to him and their lips met in a fiery passion. They quickly resumed where they had left off, and finished off a perfect anniversary.

**A/N: **Sorry, this probably sucked so bad! But, I've been hanging out with probably he most perverted people all day...I don't know how I feel about this, all I know is it popped into my head and when I get ideas they won't leave me til I write them.

Good? Bad? Lemme know!


End file.
